The present invention relates to a milk jug with a forth-forming device for making "cappuccino" and the like.
It is known that a steam jet having the purpose of emulsifying the milk is currently used to make beverages such as cappuccino and the like.
Of course, this type of application is usable only if a machine capable of generating the desired jet of steam is available.
Therefore, it is practically impossible to make a cappuccino in a household environment, since devices allowing to emulsify the milk in a quick and simplified manner are not currently available.